Me, Love and Class A
by TakatoMakino
Summary: Yuuko and Hideyoshi swiches places, and she discover the strange world of class F, and a boy. Akihisa is the new FFF leader, but he will chose FFF or love? Do he is an idiot? Akihisa Studying? Yuuko helping him? What will happen? Read and discover! D


Chapter 1: Idiot, Love and Class F

Hello everybody, this is my first fiction, and since English is not my main language, grammar errors will appear frequently, so I apologize. Rated M for future chapters. Watching the mentioned episode will make your fanfic experience more immersive. You will notice the first lines [or maybe, the entire chapter] are the same as the episode, but the plot isn't. And this will happen only in this chapter, it's to create the atmosphere, after this the fic will continue normally

This story will take place after the beginning of episode 3 from season 2.

Disclaimer: I do not own Baka to test.

As the bell rings, Akihisa starts to wake up from his quick nap, and starts talking to his friend.

"Huuhg, Hey Hideyoshi, what are we doing for today's extra classes... Huh?" Akihisa was confused, Hideyoshi looked different..?

"W-What didst thou say, A-Akihisa?" Hideyoshi answered his friend

Aki analyzed his friend for a few moments. "You look… different today"

"D-Do I?" Hideyoshi answered, hoping Aki was just dumb enough to not realize the difference, and continued "I'm-I do believe I am always like this, nay? Are not my height and face the same as usual?"

Aki started thinking, and different of the common sense, Aki wasn't an idiot, and thinking wasn't his weak spot, he realized something, he didn't know what was it, but he liked it.

"Umm… You normally are cute, but today you looks cuter, I don't know"

Hideyoshi blushed a little, but Aki was already heading his seat, so he didn't seen Hideyoshi's blush. As Hideyoshi was heading his seat, he started remembering yesterday.

*Flashback starts*

Yuuko was in the couch, reading some yaoi manga's, floating inside her mind with the story she was reading. Then she finally came back for reality. "No, I don't have time for this" she talked to herself

Hideyoshi entered, he was back from school.

"I'm home, Sister" Hideyoshi spoke

Yuuko tossed away her manga, and headed to Hideyoshi.

"Whatever is the matter, tossing thy favorite literature like that?" Hideyoshi talked as he noticed the manga on the desk.

"I wonder why there are things you can do, but I can't" Yuuko spoke, with an evil glare in her eyes and a dark aura surrounding her.

"What art thou talking about?" Hideyoshi talked, obviously confused

"Ms. Takahashi talked to me today. She wants me to take part in a promotional video for Fumizuki Academy and sing the school anthem." Yuuko answered her brother

"Good Lord! But thou dost not have the slightest sense of scale or rhythm!" Hideyoshi talked, worried about his sister's poor performance at music.

Angry about the hard words, but indeed accurate, she punched her brother in the face. "What's that? You wanna fight?" she talked as she cleared her fist

"If it bothers thee, thou couldst have refused her." Hideyoshi talked, with the power of logic on his side

"No way! All this time, I've been acting like an honor student who can do everything!" Yuuko spoke, putting a spotlight into her reputation

"Thou always looked impressive and dedicated to me" The boy talked as he drank some tea

"Isn't performing arts in the Kinoshita genes? You act on stage. I act every day as an honor student at school." She pointed out this particular fact.

"I suppose we really are alike then, thou and I." Hideyoshi nodded to the words of his sister

"Of course we are! I don't want to admit it but you and I are…" Yuuko started to realize something "twins" Yes! She realized something, now she had a plan in her mind. And Hideyoshi is not going to like it

"W-What now? What is it, dear sister?" Hideyoshi yelled almost panicking

"You're good at imitating people, aren't you?" Yuuko asked to her brother

"I'd prefer if thou called it acting" Hideyoshi answered his sister

"Hideyoshi! Your dear sister has a dire request of you!" She talked as she started showing her fist, with a dark and bad aura surrounding it.

"Sister! That is not a request! That is a threat-" Hideyoshi talked, with a scared face.

*Punch*

#Next Day#

In the Sports storage room, Hideyoshi and Yuuko were exchanging clothes.

"Are we really doing this, Sister?" The boy talked

"I'm the one who has to go for extra lessons, aren't you glad?" Yuuko answered her brother a little pissed

"But if our classmates ever find out…" Hideyoshi talked a little worried about his reputation as a boy be definitely destroyed.

"So what if they do?" Yuuko asked, not realizing her brother's point

"They will really start calling me a girl." Hideyoshi talked, with the cuteness that only Hideyoshi could achieve

"No one would think you'd swapped places with me, huh?" Yuuko talked and changed the topic "Here, take this" and Yuuko delivered a microphone to her brother

"What is that?" Hideyoshi asked a little confused

"A listening bug. This way, I can keep track of everything you do." The girl answered her brother

"Sister! Where in the world didst thou get this from?" Hideyoshi talked, more confused

"A classmate of yours." Yuuko answered, she was talking about the famous Silent Ninja Perv, from class 2-F! Which in this exactly moment was checking some new Hideyoshi pictures "I've received some new material." He talked to himself, still looking at his new Hideyoshi exclusive photos . Heading back to our story*

Yuuko walked to class 2-F, dressed as Hideyoshi

"Sure is a shabby classroom." Yuuko talked, when she was just opening the class door, something happened, a very strange boy jumped from the wall and started running away.

"SUGAWA'S RUNNING AWAY!" Someone inside the class screamed, as the door opened, a group of boys, wearing black full body robes. It was the world famous FFF Inquisition.

Yuuko was watching all of it, terrified.

"Sugawa broke the vow and touched a girl! He's no leader of ours. He's a traitor!" One of the FFF's members talked as he was hitting the floor with his whip. The group started chasing Sugawa.

Yuuko was still there, in shock.

She looked inside the class, it was really dark, with just a campfire illuminating it, some FFF members where inside, checking some weapons, putting a voodoo doll on the wall.

Yuuko was really shocked, her brother really studied there?

"Oh, Hideyoshi! We just had worksheets for homework today." One of the FFF members started talking to Yuuko, as the member revealed who he was, Yuuko got away from her shock state as she seen the boy, he was really cute, Hideyoshi talked about him, what was his name… Oh, it was Akihisa, she told herself in her mind.

"I see" Yuuko answered Akihisa

"Man, that Sugawa sure did something stupid." Aki spoke, he noticed something different in 'Hideyoshi', but his thoughts were interrupted

"URGENT! URGENT!" One member of FFF started talking from the speaker "We have acquired the testimony of the girl who interacted with Sugawa, She testified that she has no interest in Sugawa, and this wasn't the first time Sugawa did this! Red code, I repeat, RED CODE!"

"DEATH PENALTY!" The members of FFF screamed, and all started chasing Sugawa, letting Aki and Yuuko alone in the class room.

"What was that about? What is FFF? What means Red Code?" Yuuko asked Aki

"Well since you're not a member I'll explain, Sugawa touched a girl, and for us, boys must never touch girls or you Hideyoshi"

"Why?" Yuuko asked

"Envy, since it was someone else who touched, we feel envy, and we punish to feel better, FFF is basically this" Aki answered

"And what means Red code?" Yuuko asked, still curious about FFF.

"Red code means the leader is no more, and the new leader is the second in charge" The boy answered.

"And who is the new leader?" Yuuko asked, now curious about the topic

"Me, when they capture Sugawa, we will judge him, and I will be promoted, after I choose the new second in charge, it'll be official"

"And it's an important job?" Yuuko asked, obviously interested

"Someway, yes, just the class rep has more authority" Aki answered

"And what will happen if you interact with a girl?" Yuuko asked, with a little blush in her cheeks.

"The same what happened with Sugawa, but..." Aki was talking, but a FFF member interrupted him

"Sir, we captured Sugawa, we are ready for his trial" the FFF messenger talked

"Alright, Hideyoshi, we talk again after my daily nap, ok?" Aki spoke and got away with the FFF messenger.

After that, Yuuko was alone in the class, so she starts to listen what Hideyoshi was doing while acting like her, sometimes when he did something wrong, she ran to make he act as she would normally.

Sometime passed.

*End of the flashback*

Everybody was in the class already, after ended it, Aki walked to Hideyoshi's seat

"Hideyoshi, can you come with me?" Aki talked

"Alright" Yuuko answered, curious about where they were going

They started walking, in middle way, Yuuko asked "Aki, how it was Sugawa-kun's trial?"

"Normal, he was tortured with some nails, but now we are chasing Yokomizo"

"I-Is that so?" The girl talked, and thought 'Yokomizo, you deserve just as much pity as I do.'

"Yokomizo's so fickle." Aki continued, now Yuuko had her attention on the boy "After all, he got rejected by you, so now he's after your sister." Aki spoke with his dumbest face

'I take that back!' Yuuko thought again

"Speaking of your sister…" Aki started talking again

"Huh?" Yuuko dragged her attention on what Aki was pointing, it was her classroom, Hideyoshi was beside a piano, singing perfectly, there was some people and some cameras inside too

"Your sister is wonderful, isn't she?" Aki broke the silence between them

"W-whatever dost thou mean?" Yuuko answered nervously

"Well, she's cute, good at school, really skilled at sports, she's a first-rate sister." Aki answered happily

"T-Thou thinkest?" Yuuko said, while blushing with a smile on her face

"And look! She's always so beautiful." Aki continued

"Beautiful?" Yuuko talked quietly

"That's why I called you, I want to talk about something" The boy spoke

"Huh?" Yuuko was curious

"Well, I want your help in something, since you are her brother" Aki talked, blushing a little

"Ok, what is it?" Yuuko spoke, now really curious

"Umm, well, I like your sister, and I want ask her out, but.." Aki talked, trying to stay calm

"But what?" Yuuko talked quickly, trying to hide her eagerness, obviously failing

"Uhh, I don't want to look like just another boy rejected by you, so how do I speak with her?" Aki asked, waiting for a big tip from his friend

"Most important, you have been rejected by me in the past?" Yuuko asked, hoping to hear a no.

"No, that's why I'm here, isn't it?" Aki answered confused for his friend question

"This is good, look, just go talk to her, if you don't do anything stupid you will be fine" Yuuko answered the boy, she was happy, this time a boy was looking after her, and not for her brother

"Thanks Hideyoshi, I'll do it!" Aki talked pretty happy

"When? Now?" Yuuko spoke, she was concerned, she did not want Hideyoshi still pretending to be her to reject Aki like he rejected Yokomizo

"No, tomorrow, she's still busy, I don't want to bother her today" The boy talked

"Baka! Tomorrow is Sunday" Yuuko talked, as she remembered, he was cute and kind. But he still was a big idiot.

"Uhhhh, alright, I'll do it, on Monday!" Aki corrected himself

"Oh, one more thing, don't you be in trouble with the FFF if you ask my sister out?" Yuuko spoke, worried about Aki's life

"I'll be in big trouble, but is your sister, she's worth it the risks" Aki answered his friend, Yuuko almost melted.

This day at school reached the end

So, that's it for now, I'll post Chapter 2 soon as possible. What will happen on Monday? R&R! =D PS: Hideyoshi/Yuuko will not use 2º Person again, they used it here just to look like the Anime


End file.
